This is A Story of A Girl
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: He swore to kill her one day. She was scared so when her family moved she felt safe, until she found out he had followed her, he hurt her again. Tired of it she packed her bags and left to NJ, she returned with JB he wasn't happy about it, NILLY! sumsuks!
1. Chapter 1

This story had been re-written twice...but I think I can get it this time! I had originally written it on the account dolphinluvr22, so don't think I am copying it from that person cuz it's me!! Then I wrote it on this account, but I didn't like how it was turning out, once I post this I am gonna delete that one! It is gonna be basically the same story line... but the chapter will be longer, better, and I am going to put more effort into this story!

**Lilly is a wacky, crazy, skateboarding lover with awesome friends by her side**

_Shows Lilly talking to at the skate park talking to some people_

**Lilly is pretty, and has what on the outside looks like the perfect guy, but with him she holds secrets, secrets she has held in for a long time**

_Shows Lilly holding hands with her boyfriend, being on her "best behavior" for him_

**Lilly's family moves, this should be Lilly's big break, but she doesn't want to go**

_Shows Lilly standing in a house full of cardboard boxes, it was time to leave_

**Lilly's parents move her to Malibu, and she makes new friends**

_Shows Lilly talking to a girl with brown curly hair and a boy with shaggy brown hair_

**Everything seems to turn around for Lilly until he shows up again**

_Shows Lilly at school looking at her ex in shock, seeing through his disguise_

**Lilly can't believe it, she thought she left that life behind**

_Shows Lilly behind punched and kicked screaming "Not again, please no!"_

**Lilly decides not to let him do it again, so she leaves taking off without a trace**

_Shows Lilly looking at a sign that says, "Welcome to New Jersey"_

**Lilly is in a new town, but where will she live**

_Shows Lilly looking around New Jersey, duffel bag in hand, wondering what to do_

**She meets the Jonas Brothers and her questions are answered**

"_You can live with us Lilly" Kevin offers_

**Lilly and the Jo Bros become instant friends, then Nick sees the bruises**

"_Who is doing this to you Lilly?" Nick asks "No one...I um ran into a door" Lilly lied_

**Once they learn the true reason for the bruises they swear to never let him hurt her, ever again**

_Shows Nick hugging Lilly, looking into the concern filled eyes of Kevin and Joe_

**The boys decide Lilly has to go back to Malibu, but they go with her**

_Shows Lilly, Kevin, Nick, and Joe boarding a plane_

**Lilly re-unites with her friends and family, and Nick and her get closer and closer**

_Shows Nick and Lilly looking into each others eyes, clearly wanting each other_

**Lilly's worst nightmare comes true, her ex finds her again, this time he won't show mercy**

_Shows Lilly being grabbed from behind and dragged away_

**Lilly escapes, and goes back with to her house**

_Shows Lilly being hugged by Nick in front of her house_

**Lilly finds out she is pregnant**

_Shows Lilly looking at a pregnancy test, in shock_

**But who's child is it?**

_Shows Lilly deep in thought_

**If the baby isn't Nick's will the father allow the baby to be born?**

_Shows Lilly, pregnant, being attacked from behind_

**Who will support her?**

_Shows Lilly's father throwing her bags out the door, Lilly silently following_

**Will Nick still trust her**

_Shows Nick, mouth hanging open_

**Will everyone make it?**

_Shows Lilly, looking up and seeing white, plain white_

**Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly, tear stained face, looking around the streets of Malibu_

**Nick Jonas**

_Shows Nick, dumb stricken, staring at the face of a blond girl_

**Joe Jonas**

_Shows Joe comforting, and upset Miley_

**Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley, head in her hand, crying_

**Kevin Jonas**

_Shows Kevin on the ground wrestling with a figure, a determined look on his face_

**Oliver Oken**

_Shows Oliver confused, a stray tear gliding down his face_

Coming to a computer screen near you... again hehe

.: Morgan:.

Plz read and review!


	2. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT **

Hey guys its peach and plum. I know I'm not the Morgan you thought you would hear from but I got some news. Morgan is having some **EXTREMELY** rough times. Now I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that's she is still shaken up about her friend, Emily, dying and some other thing happened also. She gave me her password so I can post this authors note. I am trying my best to cheer her up and I'll do all I can to help her out but I need YOUR help. Please review with nice comments for her to help her in this time of her life.

Love you lots,

Morgan


End file.
